The Chronicles of Thomas Riker
by Jaccione
Summary: Herein lies the sad tale of Thomas Riker and his trip on the road to perdition.


Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the creators of Star Trek, we are not making any profit from this so please don't come after us. And if you hadn't left Tom rotting in a Cardassain prison camp, then none of this would be necessary.  
  
a/n: This story has been co-written by Trek Princess and Jaccione. It came about as a side-story from an RPG. We loved Tom so much that we felt his story just had to be told.

* * *

**Herein lies the sad tale of Thomas Riker.  
**  
The Year was 2370, Lt. Thomas Riker stood at his post aboard the U.S.S. Gandhi and surveyed his surroundings, he had been here less than a year and still it just didn't feel right...something was missing perhaps...something he couldn't put a finger on...but there was indeed something that was causing this feeling of emptiness inside him.  
  
He was jolted out of his thoughts by the voice of his commanding officer "Lt. Riker..I asked you for a status on our tactical systems"  
  
Tom looked down hit a few buttons on his comm panel and answered "Everything is functioning within normal parameters"  
  
"Prepare systems for routine maintenance then, we will arrive at Deep Space 4 in 34 minutes"  
  
Tom hid his indifference to the menial task and went about his job with a small grimace, he hated this post, hated this incessant routine of punching in code after code. Never truly finding what he was seeking...  
  
Tom gazed at the view screen and watched the stars fly by.....  
  
_ (There has got to be something better than this...somewhere that I can redefine my life...a place to call home again...)  
_  
Sloan stood looking out the view port as the Ghandi docked. When he had read about the unique Riker situation, it had pricked his interest. But when reports of minor insubordination came filtering back, Sloan had opened a permanent file on Riker, T. But it wasn't until the reports of Riker's unconventional problem solving reached the eyes of Section that Sloan started to take a very active interest.  
  
As Sloan watched the passengers disembark, he spotted Riker. He knew just how he wanted to approach him. Later tonight, if Riker lived up to his reputation, he would be at the Dabo tables, and probably drinking. It would be perfect. Sloan smiled. If he could recruit Riker, he would be an asset to Section, like they had never had before. He straightened his gold Lieutenant's uniform and made his way to the bar.  
  
Tom was relieved the end of another boring uneventful duty shift had finally come about. He stepped out from the airlock and took a quick look around, but nothing seemed to peak his interest these days ...everything just seemed so mundane, drab, colourless and grey to him...even this space station, even though it was one that he had never set foot on before, it still held no fascination for him. All Tom wanted was a hot meal and a cold drink, heading for the nearest bar he glanced over at the bartender.  
  
_(Oh great, a Bolian......they never shut up)  
_  
Ordering a drink he sat down gingerly on the barstool and listened to the non-stop chatter of the blue skinned alien. Tom tuned out the words, they meant nothing to him anyway.  
  
His thoughts went back to _her_...to the Enterprise..to Deanna. Such a sweet touch, the feel of her hands, the brush of her skin, the taste of her lips...oh, those moments would remain with him for eternity. They had only been together for a short while, just a few days but it felt like mere seconds. But time always seemed to fly when he was happy...and all the time he had spent alone on Nervala IV, had in contrast, felt like eons.  
  
So much time lost, so many things that had passed him by. Life itself had passed him by.  
  
Why couldn't it have been easier for them, why did he leave her, when she was all he had longed for, everyday during those eight long years...A part of him wanted to find his way out of Williams shadow he supposed, to make good on his own accord, but he was just a mere Lt. still, Will was a commander on the Federation's flagship no less, and that was a hard act to follow for anyone.  
  
Tom picked up his drink and swirled the light blue alcohol around in it, he felt almost mesmerized by the simplicity he found watching the small waves hit the sides of the glass. He heaved in a long sigh and finally raised the drink to his lips, finding comfort in the slight burning sensation he felt as it went down into his throat. Tom knew what he was feeling and he hated to dwell on it......but the word, the word he refused to even speak out loud .... was _loneliness_...and after everything was said and done and at the end of the day it always remained there with him, the sad, but simple truth he could not deny.  
  
Tom's friends had become Will's friends now, the woman he loved so deeply was now conflicted for she loved will too, and then there was his family......his father in particular...Will may have made peace with him, but Tom still carried with him feelings of indifference in that respect.  
  
Looking up Tom signalled for another drink, and the Bolian made his way back to where Tom was sitting and filled his glass with a cheery smile.  
  
"So are you enjoying you're time off?" he asked with that same nauseating grin, Tom tried to be polite and replied "Yeah, I suppose.......I'm just trying to clear my head"  
  
The bartender drew closer and said "You won't clear your head if you keep drinking this stuff, It's pretty potent...you may forget everything you are thinking about before the end of the night"  
  
Tom wished that he would just quit talking and move away, but the guy stayed put so Tom said "I thank you kindly for your advice, but believe me some things are worth remembering...and some things....... just aren't"  
  
"Well I am sure It can't be all _that_ bad" The Bolian replied wiping off the counter in front of him.  
  
"You have no idea" Tom remarked finishing the drink in one fell gulp.  
  
Tom was trying to think of a way to get out of this conversation so when someone sat down in the seat next to him, he didn't even notice.  
  
Sloan slithered into the chair next to Riker, tugging on his gold Lt's uniform. "Scotch, neat" he ordered from the barkeep. He nursed his drink after a cursory glance at Riker.  
  
Tom looked over, a bit thankful that the Bolian's attention for now was off of him.  
  
Sloan finished his drink, and banged the empty glass on the bar. "Another!" he demanded.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea you have there" Tom said looking down at his empty glass "For me too" He said to the bartender.  
  
Sloan looked at him and grunted. He stuck out his hand. " Lt Sloan"  
  
Tom shook his hand "Thomas..."He said "Thomas Riker"  
  
Sloan nodded. "Luther, pleased to meet you Thomas". He took a sip of his drink, staring at the remaining drink as he placed it on the bar.  
  
"The sentiment is returned" Tom said with a small smile "A few more of these....." he tipped his glass back and forth "And I will be hitting the Dabo tables.......well unless anyone has a card game going on"  
  
"You wouldn't be talking about poker by any chance?" He ordered another drink. "And one for my friend here barkeep."  
  
Tom raised his left eyebrow a bit and said "That's exactly what I had in mind...you play?"  
  
Sloan looked at Riker and smiled broadly. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby. "Yes, I play." But then he let his face fall and turned away.  
  
"Ahhh thanks for the drink" Tom replied taking another glass of the blue drink from the barkeep "Well if we can get a couple more people involved...I am game if you are"  
  
Sloan shook his head in regret, swallowing the drink in one quick gulp. He got up and swayed on his feet. "Sorry, maybe some other time" he said, the regret in his voice obvious.  
  
"Sure thing" Tom said but he was in no mood to be alone for once "Hey let me get you another drink at least before you go"  
  
Sloan looked around as if he was about to be caught doing something he shouldn't.  
  
"What the hell? It's not like they can court-martial you for having a drink with a fellow officer is it?"  
  
"Well said friend "Tom grinned "Bartender another round please" Turning to Sloan he said "So what ship are you posted on?"  
  
"The Pericles. And if the first officer catches me in here, drinking and gambling, well....." he trailed off, looking around again.  
  
"I know what you mean, I am on the Gandhi...you would think that they would let us enjoy our time off in peace"  
  
"Shore leave they call it. But what's the point if you have to behave as if you're still on duty?"  
  
Tom looked over at him and snorted "Yes I understand, what's the point, sometimes all these rules and regs..." Tom trailed off and gulped down his drink.  
  
"My Commander is such an asshole." Sloan shook his head in disgust. Talking more to himself than Riker he continued. "He talks of honour and duty! What would he know?"  
  
Tom listened to Sloan with interest "I would savour the chance to actually DO something at my post...day after day the same old thing......scan this sector, input that data......._status update Lt. Riker_.."  
  
"Well things are going to change." Sloan nodded and looked around the room. "You know there are other opportunities for motivated officers," he said in a conspiratorial whisper.  
  
Tom gave him a curious look "What do mean by that?" Tom glanced around the room too following Sloan's gaze, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Sloan stiffened. He had said too much. He knocked back the last of his drink. "Enjoy your shore leave Tom." And then he left Riker sitting at the bar.  
  
Tom stood up and followed after him "Hey I didn't mean anything by that, I was merely curious that's all"  
  
Sloan smiled to himself before he turned around. He had planted the seed. He swung around to face Riker.  
  
"No, I am sorry. I never should have said anything. It's just that I am not supposed to talk about it."  
  
Tom was so curious it was biting at him inside "I would like to hear more about these....opportunities...I have been feeling that there is so much more I can do in Starfleet if they would only give me the chance"  
  
Sloan looked around again. "Contact me tomorrow on board the Pericles if you really want to talk. It might not be wise to talk here."  
  
Tom nodded "Of course...tomorrow then" Just as Tom turned around an officer wearing Lt. Cmdr. pips came up to him and said happily, it was obvious this man was a bit drunk "Hey Will......what are you doing here you old dog?"  
  
Tom grimaced "I'm not William Riker" He replied.  
  
"Sure you are...you look the same when I met you 2 years ago on Starbase 23" Tom always felt irritated when this happened.  
  
"Look.....If you want to talk to Will" he said impatiently "Try contacting _him_ on the Enterprise! my name is Tom"  
  
Sloan smiled, the bait had been laid. And that 'impromptu' meeting couldn't have worked better than if he had planned it himself. Riker's reaction was perfect and confirmed that Sloan had been right the entire time. By the time Riker contacted him tomorrow, he would be ripe. Let him think about his "opportunities" for a little while. The trick in recruiting was to get them to come to you.  
  
"Sorry about that" Tom muttered as the officer finally left them, he turned back to Sloan and said "I'll explain that scene tomorrow if that's okay with you"  
  
Sloan crinkled his brow in confusion. "Sure, get that a lot do you?"  
  
'All too often" Tom said with a sigh "What time would be acceptable to meet tomorrow"  
  
Ohh, he was keen. "I am off duty at 14 hundred." he lied smoothly.  
  
"Alright 1400 it is" Tom said shaking his hand "I look forward to it" He nodded politely in Sloan's direction as he headed for the door "Until then, my friend"  
  
That had gone much more smoothly then he had expected. Riker would be eager, and practically beg to be let into Section. It was always a delicate thing, getting Starfleet Officers to abandon their code of ethics.  
  
Sloan went back to his "ship" which he had temporary duties on. He wondered if Riker would check out his story. He set up the program that would allow him to monitor any requests for his file. If Riker was serious, he should receive an alert any time now. He had baited the hook. His records would show that he was a 'spotty' officer at best, with a problem with discipline. Sloan had carefully constructed a history of a less-than-perfect officer. He did not think that Riker would go so far as to question anyone, and if he was stupid enough to bring that kind of attention to himself, then perhaps he was not Section material after all. Recruitment was a tricky business, and he could not afford to bring an officer in, only to lose him. Section worked so well because nobody knew about it. Sloan had not yet had a recruit that had said no to him, and once he made sure that they were in so deep that there was no way out, he could relax. Although, he preferred it if they were committed. He was always careful in his selections and took pride in his spotless record. He had never regretted his own recruitment and was proud to serve the Federation.  
  
Tom returned to his quarters on the Gandhi and slunk down into one of the oversized chairs. There were so many thoughts that were racing through his mind.....who was this guy named Sloan, what information did he have? Tom was inquisitive by nature and this just furthered his curiosity. He pulled the table with his small computer on it closer to him and decided to begin his search there. -Computer open Starfleet personnel file Sloan, Luther-" The computer beeped back in compliance -Working- -File log accessed- Tom bent his head down and read the file, it seemed Sloan's profile sort of mirrored his own. Interesting, Tom thought. His head full of intrigue and mystery Tom finally crawled into his bed and fell into a silent slumber.   
  
Tom woke up still feeling tired, perhaps that was just a side effect of boredom or maybe it was all those damned blue drinks he had last night.  
  
He stumbled to bathroom and showered letting the cool water revive him. He dressed quickly in a simple pair of black pants and dark blue shirt.  
  
Feeling hungry after his night of drinking Tom ordered some scrambled eggs and orange juice from the replicator and while he ate his breakfast, continued to ponder over this man called Sloan, his words did indeed provoke the curious side of his nature.  
  
Soon the time came when he had agreed to contact this rather mysterious new friend.  
  
He sat down at his computer and sent a transmission; "Hello friend this is Tom"  
  
Sloan planned all day. The idea of a perfect duplicate of one of Starfleet's finest was enough to send a shiver down his spine. Clones had been used before of course, and now they were constantly checking for shapeshifters. But there was no way that you could tell the difference between the two Rikers. They were identical. The possiblities were endless.  
  
Sloan was pleased when the trasmission came in right on time.  
  
"Ahh Lt Riker" he said in a gruff voice. "Sorry" he apologised instantly. "It's been a tough day."  
  
"Sorry to hear that Luther" Tom said trying his best to keep the burning curiosity out of his voice "So are we still on for that game? I'll buy the drinks but for heavens sake no more of that blue shit, the Tarellians call that drink Creeping death oh and it sure lives up to it's name"  
  
Sloan allowed himself a small smile. He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. "I need to get off this bucket of bolts, how about a holosuite, we can play some poker, and I have a bottle of Romulan ale" he whispered in a low tone.  
  
Tom grinned and replied "Sure thing friend, I am always up for a good game cards, sure hope you don't mind losing though" He joked. "I'll meet you there in 10 minutes"  
  
"Ok, ten minutes, holosuite four, I will see you then." Sloan disconnected the transmission. Sloan injected himself with a hypospray that would enable him to combat the debilitating effects of the ale. It was time to go and collect one of the best assets that Section was ever going to acquire. He was practically tingling with anticipation. He had a few new recruits in mind, and perhaps the doctor on DS9 might be as exciting, but right now, he could hardly wait.  
  
Tom made his way to the holosuite as soon as he left the Gandhi, with a smooth swish sound the door opened. Tom looked around the holosuite and saw that the were in a casino type environment, complete with a red velvet card table. "Nice to see you again Luther" He said as he slid into one of the chairs opposite from Sloan. "So old style rules my friend?"  
  
"Of course. Ante up." Sloan smiled as Riker sat down. He called a waiter over and poured two Romulan ales. "This is the real stuff, not that synthale swill. Cheers. Here's to new horizons." They downed their drinks. "Computer, give us three poker players, medium skill level. No point in giving our money away to holosuite characters" He grinned  
  
Tom threw back the drink, it sure was potent stuff no wonder it was outlawed in the Federation. Tom threw his chips on the table and watched as Sloan dealt the cards. Tom lifted the cards up slightly and kept that same look he always wore when he played.....although he did have a pretty good hand. He watched as Sloan had the waitress pour them two more glasses and laughed "Keep drinking like this and the holograms will beat us"  
  
"So we are playing 5-card draw eh?" Tom said with a wink.  
  
"That's fine with me, figured you for a classic man" Sloan took his cards and watched Tom closely. Will Riker was famous throughout the quadrant for his poker face and it seemed that Tom was the same. His eyes held a sparkle, but gave away nothing. But Sloan had been playing this kind of game in real life for a long time, and he was the master.  
  
Sloan looked at his cards, and then back at Riker.  
  
Tom met his eyes and rolled a chip lazily across his knuckles, he was intrigued by this man.  
  
"You know, its damn good to get away for a little while."  
  
Tom studied Sloan's face trying to get a feel for his opponent, but Sloan never gave an inch. "That it is friend" Tom sneaked another look at his cards, not a bad hand but he had a stray 7 amidst his pairs.   
  
"Is this too soon to ask just what were you talking about last night at the bar?" Tom said still looking down at his cards.  
  
Sloan shifted uncomfortably and looked away from Riker, back at his cards. He threw a chip into the middle of the table. He reshuffled his own cards in a gesture of nervousness and noticed Riker watching him closely. "Look Tom, I had some drinks last night and said some stuff that was stupid. I was having a bad day and need to learn to watch my mouth."  
  
"I'll take one card" Tom said throwing away his 7. After the new deal one of the hologram players folded and now it was down to the 4 of them.  
  
"I think it was more than the drink talking last night, still though if you are reluctant to tell me then at least we can have a good game of cards" He said casually tossing in more chips. "Raise you 10"  
  
Tom was playing it cool, there was more to Sloan than met the eye and he wanted to hear what lay beneath all the subterfuge.  
  
The other players all saw his 10 as the waitress came around and refilled their glasses.  
  
Sloan took a sip of his Romulan ale. He looked Riker up and down, as if sizing him up. After downing the rest of his ale, and calling the waitress over for some more, he turned to Riker. "I am a realistic man Tom. I will never make it past Lt"  
  
"It seems you have a solid career in front of you though" Tom said although he too felt the same way, there seemed to be no way to jump ahead the way he longed to "We were both born for Starfleet it would seem, although not in this capacity, pushing buttons and reading scans" Tom sighed dreading the end of this shore leave, after the maintenance was complete the Gandhi would be off on another long and boring routine mission.  
  
He shook his head. "It's true. All I ever wanted to do was serve the Federation. Protect it from those who would see it destroyed. But Starfleet, they are so...." he trailed off in a gesture of frustration.  
  
Tom gave Sloan a curious glance "They are... _so by the book_" Tom stated as he raised his glass to his lips drinking down more of the potent Romulan ale.  
  
Now he was feeling confident, partly due to the Ale that was burning through his veins and partly because he had a very good hand ..."I'll raise you 25" He said tossing in his chips.  
  
The other hologram players both saw the bet.  
  
Sloan new that he had a good hand, and there was no way he was going to let Riker bluff him out of this.  
  
"I trust you won't take offence, but I downloaded your Starfleet personnel file last night and reviewed it" Tom said downing his drink "It appears that we are indeed quite similar"  
  
Sloan raised his eyebrows. "I am sure it was fascinating reading, probably put you straight to sleep. I believe I have hit my glass ceiling."  
  
Sloan also saw the bet and raised 30. Tom tried to read him once again but Sloan remained with that same stern look upon his face.  
  
"I'll see your 30 and raise you 40 more" Tom said his face staying blank and devoid of emotion.  
  
Sloan had to admit, he was good. Giving nothing away. He had no 'tells', and that was highly unusual. If he could recruit Riker, he would be a perfect agent. The man was desperate to prove himself, set himself apart from his 'twin'.  
  
The other holoplayer grunted in dismay "Too rich for my blood......I fold"  
  
"I agree" said the other hologram and threw in his cards as well.  
  
"Looks like it's down to you and me then Luther" Tom grinned and waited as Luther looked down at his hand then saw the raise.  
  
"So it would seem" Sloan smiled.  
  
"This is it the moment of truth friend" Tom said neither a frown nor a smile upon his face. " I Call"  
  
"Truth" Sloan repeated.  
  
Tom flipped over his cards and said with a grin "Read 'em and weep, Full House, Kings over fives"  
  
Sloan gave a little twitch of disappointment and said "Diamond flush"  
  
He threw the cards down in disgust and picked up his drink, downing it in one gulp. "Seems I can't win a trick. You know Tom" he leaned forward and watched as Tom scooped up his winnings.  
  
After taking another drink, he leaned forward. "But it isn't always going to be like this." He nodded at Riker and looked around surreptitiously. "There are more ways of serving the Federation that just in 'regular' Starfleet."  
  
Tom once again gave Sloan a curious glance and responded "I'm Listening....what do you mean by better ways?"  
  
Sloan leaned forward. "Tom, there are other ways to serve Starfleet. Ways with more opportunities for people like you and me."  
  
"Other ways?...As long as we are still out here in space....I'd die of sheer boredom otherwise"  
  
Sloan shook his head, and sat back. "It's not for everyone." He took another drink.  
  
"I am not everyone" Tom said with a sigh "If you read my Starfleet file as I assume you have, then you will understand where I am coming from"  
  
Sloan nodded slowly, looking at Tom critically. "That's true. But I shouldn't be talking about this at all, I might even jeopardise my own situation." He finished off the drink. "Another" he yelled out, slamming the empty glass down on the table.  
  
"I do believe that this room is secure friend" Tom said his head feeling just a tad fuzzy from all the Ale "Could you perhaps elaborate a bit more for me?"  
  
Sloan looked around again, nursing his drink. "Tom, you understand that this is all hypothetical?"  
  
"Of course" Tom replied taking another drink and dealing out the cards.  
  
"Well, hypothetically speaking of course. Imagine that Starfleet had it's own special intelligence branch." He waited for Riker's response, but he knew he was interested now.  
  
Tom met his steel blue eyes and said "Then, hypothetically speaking of course, just how would one find out more about this intelligence branch?" Tom was playing the game, but he had to find out more, this was eating at his curiosity.  
  
"Well, there is Starfleet Intelligence of course, but Section is deeper than that. They come to you, you don't go to them. They look for people with certain 'talents'. Loyal officers whose skills are outside the limitations imposed by the strict regimentation of Starfleet. Officers who are being under utilized." He leaned forward, taking another drink.  
  
"I have never heard of this branch you call Section" Tom said while throwing his chips on the table and peeking at his cards "But it sounds tailor made for either you or me" Tom shifted in his seat and continued "So what's the downside...there's always a losing hand for every winning one dealt after all"  
  
"I had never heard of it either. Of course, no such thing exists, but hypothetically, if Section 31 did exist, you could find it in the original Starfleet Charter." Sloan looked at his cards. "Yes, I suppose there would be a downside, but the opportunity to _REALLY_ do something to serve the Federation" He leaned forward again. "To _really_ make a difference." Then he shrugged. "The price is, of course, to remain unsung heroes."  
  
"But **_hero's_** just the same" Tom said with interest "So if there were such a thing as Section and we did want to join would we have to leave "_our_" Starfleet then?" Tom took another drink then smiled a bit "By the way I raise you 15"  
  
Sloan looked at his cards. "I see you" and threw some chips in. He shook his head. "What has Starfleet ever done for me?" he said bitterly. "I have given it my heart and soul." He looked over at Tom. "All the hot shots get the glory. Riding around in starships, we are nothing really more than glorified policemen. I joined Starfleet to make a difference. Not pressing buttons and being told my thinking was too 'creative'. The Federation has it's enemies......" Sloan trailed off.  
  
"Enemies yes that I am aware of" Tom said, then his voice changed a bit "Do you know that my twin William is the First officer on the Federation's Flagship...and here I am a mere Lt. on the Gandhi, he gets all the good missions, ones that actually make the difference you are talking about.....but me...well even if I left my post tomorrow they could easily find another officer to push those buttons, make those scans...Hell what am I kidding, I could be replaced in mere minutes that's how inconsequential my life is!" Tom found that anger was growing a bit in his voice so he gulped down the rest of his drink.  
  
Tom's head was now swimming with new possibilities.  
  
"Ahh yes, the famous William T Riker. A hard act to follow." Sloan nodded his head in sympathy. "Must be hard for you, living in such a prominent shadow. I heard that he saved us from the Borg at Wolf 359. The whole of the Federation owes him a debt of gratitude."  
  
Sloan knew the way to get to Riker was through his desire to show that he could achieve at least as much as William. He could practically feel Tom's resentment coming off of him in waves. After he saw how he had reacted to being mistaken for his twin yesterday, Sloan knew for sure that this would be the way he could lure Riker in, to ensure his total commitment.  
  
"Yes, Yes I have read all about the AMAZING Will Riker enough to last a lifetime over" Tom muttered. "How many times he rushed in, in the nick of time to gallantly save people's lives, he was me, I was him....But history has passed me by like shadows fading on the walls of Nervala IV"  
  
This was an unusual moment for Tom he was never one to feel sorry for himself, the Romulan Ale was acting as a bit of a truth serum in a way. Looking back at his cards he realized he didn't have crap to stand on, but in true Riker fashion he never let that show. "Raise you 30 Luther" He said flipping his chips into the middle.  
  
Sloan looked at his cards and allowed himself a tiny frown. "Nervala IV" Sloan nodded. "I will see your 30 and raise you" he looked at his cards "20. Yes, I read your file too. Seven years is a damn long time for a man to spend on his own." He took another drink and leaned forward. "It doesn't have to be like this you know. Section needs men like you and me. Men that understand the nature of commitment. Men that are loyal to the Federation, men that are not afraid to step back from the limelight. Men that know how to get the job done. Seven years Tom, you gave them seven years and what did they do in return. Starfleet pah!" He allowed his voice to slur just a little as he raised it's volume.  
  
By this time the 3 hologram players had all folded.  
  
"You know, Section needs more men like you. What's your bet?"  
  
Tom never looked at his cards but threw in some chips "I will see your 20....and let's make it interesting...I'll raise you 50 more" Tom reached for another drink as the waitress made another pass with her never ending tray of Ale. The drink was making his words thick and fuzzy, but he stared back at Sloan and said "I am committed, maybe the most dedicated of all to still remain in Starfleet after spending all those years alone on that waste of a planet...was I welcomed back into the arms of the Federation with anything to compensate all the tears, sweat and blood that I gave them?, Anything for the seven years that was taken from me?.....NO!!...and this..." Tom flung his arms wide open and continued "This is what I _thought_ I always wanted...now you tell me there may be something better....somewhere that I _CAN_ make a difference, somewhere that the ghost of who I once was won't shadow me for the rest of my natural born life!"  
  
Sloan looked at his hand and then at Tom. "Take it, it's yours" he threw his cards down in disgust.  
  
"You know Tom, you are right. We can make a difference. But it takes a special commitment. You have to be one of the unsung heroes. The people who are willing to do what it takes to protect the Federation from it enemies, but don't need to stand up in front of the world to have medals pinned on their chest."  
  
Sloan watched Riker carefully, oh yes he was ripe for the picking.  
  
Tom shook his head as if trying to momentarily clear it..."Maybe it is my destiny to walk that road...to go where few can follow" He looked down at his pile of chips and absentmindedly began shuffling them with one hand as he sighed "Too bad we are speaking in hypothetical terms my friend"  
  
"And what if it wasn't just hypothetical?" Sloan looked around as if someone might overhear them. "I'm in you know" he whispered.

Tom looked up and said slowly "If there is such a thing as section 31...Is there....can I..." He trailed off and looked at Sloan pensively.

"Oh my friend, it exists alright." He looked around surreptitiously. "Section 31 has existed since the creation of the Federation. And it need's people like me, people like you. People who are willing to do whatever it takes. My tour on the Pericles is nearly over, and things are going to be different from now on. I am going to make a difference. No more inane orders for me, no more narrow-minded First Officers who don't know the difference between a warp conduit and a phaser." But then he realised that perhaps he had said too much. "But we are talking hypothetically after all."

"Well hypothetically speaking" Tom slurred not even bothering to sweep up his winnings "Then you can tell whoever matters that this officer feels the need to make that change" Tom's head was slightly tilted as he still tried to drink more Ale. "So what I am getting at ...hypothetically speaking of course...is that well ...I am ready to lay my cards out on the table, to take that gamble"

Sloan looked Tom up and down, trying to see if he was made of the stuff that Section needed. Nodding as if having made a decision, "Maybe Tom, maybe. When I get myself settled...." but then he appeared to change his mind. Shaking his head he looked at Tom sadly. "But Tom, your face is known throughout the galaxy, how could you ever hope to be covert agent?"

Tom looked up as his hope began to diminish, then he had an idea "Perhaps the fact that my face is so well known can be an asset all in itself" Tom began slowly "Think of it...I am not a clone, and I'm not just a normal "Twin" either...I am EXACTLY the same as Will Riker" Tom stood and paced across the floor "There would be no flaws, there would be no replicative fading like in clones...no different brain waves...our DNA patterns are a perfect undisputable match!...WE are an exact match, a mirror for one another...we are the same" Tom slunk back into his chair as the enormity of what he was saying....of what he was suggesting...began to sink in. Tom was in an alcoholic daze, that was sort of like being behind a looking glass and trying to look out into the world...the images were all distorted and blurry...

Sloan looked Riker thoughtfully. =A= Computer freeze program, delete characters. =A=

Turning back to Tom in all seriousness, putting his drink down he spoke. "You know, you might be onto something there." Shaking his head. "But Tom, do you know what this would mean for your career, your life......."

"I want to make my mark...I want to be what I always knew I could be" Tom looked back over into Sloan's piercing glance....For a moment no one spoke as they locked eyes, then slowly everything began to come into focus, Tom flipped over his cards even though he knew he didn't have to..."4 of hearts...5 of hearts...10 of hearts...7 of hearts" Tom stopped and looked at Sloan as he slowly flipped over his last card "And the Ace of Spades, my life's story when you got nothing you tend to risk it all"

Sloan looked at the cards and suppressed a shiver, a chain of broken hearts and the death card. He shook off the feeling of foreboding. Riker could perhaps be the best weapon that Section has ever seen.

Tom's mind was settled now and his decision was already made.... "Luther, and this time I'm not speaking hypothetically, you bluff as well as I do" Tom reached across the table and turned over the cards Sloan had thrown down in disgust revealing a straight flush Jacks high. "I think my hand in this part of Starfleet has been played, and I'm ready for a new game now...what I am saying is that I know the stakes and... "he nodded at him knowingly and said in a low voice..."I want in."

Sloan shook his head "It's not that easy Tom. What are you going to do, just walk away from your career? Give it all away?"   
  
Tom stood from the table and bid Sloan good-night there was nothing left to say that hadn't already been said.


End file.
